A Little Girl in Training Zone of The Ice Saints
by Pitaloka
Summary: An-eight-years-old girl was sent to Siberia in order to be trained as a saint. Will she survive? or Will she die? HIATUS!


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters

**Claimers : **I** do **own Aedish as my only original character.

**A/N: **This fic maybe involve an OC but she has **NO **important role in this fic. Besides that, you won't find romantic stuff or else humorous one.

**A Little Girl in Wild Training Zone of The Ice Saints**

**Chapter I: A Newbie**

Siberia was a very unfriendly environment. Everyone living there could be counted easily. Thick snow covered the ground and cold air could freeze and could kill anyone slowly if he or she couldn't survive. Therefore, most people chose to stay at home when they had no business. Siberian environment might make the people afraid of their safety. Nevertheless, this environment could be conquered by the ice saints who were to be trained and gained their cloth there.

'Issac, you must improve your cosmo and you, Hyoga, you must concentrate!' commanded a turquoise-haired young man to a green-haired little boy and a blonde boy.

'Understood _sensei_!' said Issac. The green-haired boy closed his green eyes and improved _his cosmo_ while the blonde boy tried to concentrate.

'Hyoga, Forget all of your problems and try to concentrate!' commanded the turquoise-haired young man to the blonde boy.

After half hour, the training was over.

'All right! I give you two ten minutes to take a rest!' said the turquoise-haired young man as he left the boys behind.

'_Sensei_, where are you going?' asked the blonde boy.

'…..'

'AH! _SENSEI_! HYOGA! LOOK! THAT'S A HELICOPTER! IT IS COMING OVER US!' yelled the green-haired boy.

'Huh? WOW! THAT'S COOL! But…wait! That's Graude Foundation Helicopter! Look at the symbol!' exclaimed the blond boy.

'Yeah! You're right, Hyoga! AH! IT IS LANDING! SENSEI…'

'Hyoga..Issac..you two wait there! I'll see and find out their reason come to Siberia,' said the turquoise-haired young man.

'Okay…' said Issac and Hoyga in union.

The young man approached the helicopter. When the helicopter's door opened, there were two men in black and a grey-bluish haired little girl got off the helicopter.

'Sir Camus?' greeted one of the men to the turquoise-haired young man.

'Yes,' replied the young man.

'Here..From now on, this girl will be under your supervision,'

'This girl? Wait! Are YOU really from Graude Foundation?' asked Camus curious.

'Yes, of course we are! This helicopter and our nametag can be proofs that we are really sent to escort this girl to your training zone,'

For a moment Camus fell in silent.

_Graude Foundation sent a girl to this wild environment in order to be trained to be a saint? No kidding!_

'Sir Camus?'

'Yes?'

'We'll leave this girl here. So, please train her because she was recruited by Mr. Mitsumana,'

'…Fine…' said Camus reluctantly. Actually, he didn't want to train a girl because he was not sure that a girl could endure the natural threaten of Siberia.

'Aedish, this is Camus. He is your mentor for now on,'

'Hello…Master Camus, how do you do?' greeted Aedish. Her voice was rather vibrating and her black eyes looked at Camus's deep blue eyes.

'How do you do?' replied Camus dryly.

'Aedish, we'll leave. Good luck!' said one of the men.

Aedish didn't reply. She only nodded as she bit her lower lip. It seemed that she felt very uncomfortable with her state now.

After the two men left, Camus brought the girl to Issac and Hyoga.

'AH! ISSAC! LOOK! SENSEI IS COMING WITH A GIRL!' exclaimed Hyoga.

'Huh? NO KIDDING!' exclaimed Issac in disbelief.

'Issac..Hyoga…We have a new comer here. Aedish, introduce yourself!' said Camus.

'Uh…Hello….everyone…My name is Aedish. I'm eight years old. Nice to meet you!' said Aedish shyly.

'Hello Aedish, my name is Issac and this is Hyoga. If you have problems and you ask us for some helps, I will help you,' said Issac.

'Aedish, you'll begin your first training tomorrow. So, prepare yourself!'

'Understood..' replied Aedish.

'Issac..Hyoga….Continue your training!' ordered Camus.

'Yes, master!' said the boys.


End file.
